


Fico Assim Sem Você

by ClaireBonnefoy



Series: Haikyuu Song Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, DaiSuga miss each other, Daichi is studying abroad, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reunion, They missed each other so much!!, a little bit, it's mostly fluff tho, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: Daichi is studying abroad and Suga misses him."Tô louco pra te ver chegar (I’m desperate to see you coming)Tô louco pra te ter nas mãos (I’m desperate to have you in my arms)Deitar no teu abraço (Lay in your embrace)Retomar o pedaço (Claim back the piece)Que falta no meu coração (That is missing in my heart)Eu não existo longe de você (I can’t exist apart from you)E a solidão é o meu pior castigo (Loneliness is my worst punishment)Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver (I count the hours to see you)Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo (But the clock is mad at me)"
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Song Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Fico Assim Sem Você

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the song “Fico Assim Sem Você” (How I am without you) from Adriana Calcanhoto (It’s Brazilian if you are wondering). <3 Enjoy!  
> 

As soon as Daichi threw himself at his bed, tired after finishing a particularly pesky school paper, his phone rang. He groaned but stretched to reach it on the nightstand. Upon seeing the contact name on the screen, though, a smile reached his lips, and, even if his eyes protested for being denied from closing, his heart did a leap. Too worried about uni, Daichi almost forgot they agreed to call that night. And he couldn’t see a better way to relax than talking to him.

As soon as Koushi’s face appeared on the screen, Daichi was out of breath. Not because he was beautiful (okay, maybe a little bit), but mostly because he missed him so, so much.

“Hello, Dai,” Koushi said.

“Hello, Kou. How was your day?”

“Ugh, the uni is  _ killing me _ ! Who would think studying to be an elementary teacher would be so hard! I mean, I already took care of kids back on our volleyball days”

They kept talking about uni for a while (both complaining, because what was the point in passing so much work!), until Koushi went quiet, and Daichi knew something was wrong.

“Uh, Daichi,” Koushi said, sounding a little bit uncertain. “I, uh, was wondering... It’s been almost a month since you left and, uh…” he looked away, blushing.

“Is everything okay?” Daichi asked. It wasn’t like Koushi be shy like that.

“Yeah! I just… I miss you”

Daichi smiled softly.

“I miss you too, Kou”

Koushi huffed in annoyance.

“Not like that! I mean, like that too, obviously, but, uh… I miss having sex with you” he admitted, hushed.

Daichi felt his face heat, and the rest of his blood go south.

“Oh”

“Yeah…” Koushi said, awkwardly.

“Well, uh… I- I miss that, too” Daichi admitted. How many times he touched himself thinking about Koushi, remembering his face twisted in pleasure, the sweet sounds that fell from his swollen lips, how  _ good _ and  _ warm _ he felt around or inside him.

Sometimes he almost wanted to give up his scholarship to feel Koushi against him again.

Koushi smiled, seeming calmer, back to his usual self.

“What were you wondering?” Daichi asked, and Koushi blushed again.

“Well… have you ever heard of phone sex?”

Daichi frowned. He might have heard the name a time or two, but the concept was foreign to him.

“Uh, not exactly…” he said.

“Well… it’s, uh, it’s something some couples do when they are apart, and, uh, I would like to try… if you’re okay with it”

Daichi felt his face heat once again, and his heart jumped on his chest in anticipation. He had to admit he was curious. And he was usually on board with anything Koushi wanted to do.

“That… that would be nice” he answered, and, with the way Koushi’s features lit up, Daichi knew he would blindly do anything he wanted. “How do we do it?”

Koushi smirked, calmer seeing Daichi wasn’t opposed to it.

“We basically touch ourselves while we are, uh, talking. On the phone”

“Oh,” Daichi felt his face heating. That would be a little embarrassing. But he would get to hear Koushi again, so he figured it was very much worth it. “Okay”

Koushi grinned.

“Wait a sec,” he said, putting the phone down on his bed (Daichi knew because he was very familiar with his ceiling, had laid there with Koushi on it countless times). Daichi took the time to pull down his sweat pants low enough to free his dick, which already was embarrassingly half-hard just with the thought of Koushi’s moans.

Koushi was soon back with a bottle of something Daichi identified as lube.

“Okay, I’m ready”

“Me too,” Daichi said. Then stopped, not knowing what to do. Simply touching himself seemed strange. “So, uh…”

“I’ll… I’ll start, I guess”

“Yeah, okay”

Daichi watched as Koushi took a deep breath and leaned back on his headboard and curved to the front to position his phone in an angle that showed  _ everything _ , especially the fact that he was naked from his hips down, with his legs spread wide, giving Daichi the perfect view of his also half-hard dick (what Daichi’s wasn't anymore; after this blessed view, his dick stood hard and proud) and his clenching hole. He opened the bottle and poured it’s content on his hand and hesitantly started to direct said hand lower. He whimpered when he touched his dick, and Daichi sucked in a breath. Koushi started to move his hand then, closing his eyes and tilting his head back and Daichi was sure he never saw anything so hot and beautiful in his entire life. Not even the lewdest porn had ever got him so hard so fast.

Koushi opened his eyes, without stopping his ministrations, and said: “I want to see you too, you know”. The tone had the light teasing Daichi was so used to, but the way he also sounded so breathless with arousal made Daichi's dick jump with want, and his heart squeezes with longing.

Daichi realized he was so enwrapped by that vision that he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He blushed.

“Uh, sorry,” he said, awkwardly. “I was, uh, distracted” he admitted.

Koushi laughed.

“I am  _ that _ hot?”

“You are the hottest person I know” Daichi answered bluntly and watched satisfied when Koushi blushed.

“W-Well, you would be hotter if you started touching your damn dick already!” Koushi complained, Daichi knew, to hide his embarrassment.

Daichi laughed and obeyed. He took some books from his nightstand and put on his bed, laying his phone there and going back to his previous position. He peeked on his phone and saw that his dick was completely in view. He decided to look back at Koushi before he became too embarrassed to complete the task. When he saw that Koushi had taken his shirt off, though, he forgot all about his embarrassment.

He directed his hand to his dick, starting to pump it slowly. Koushi’s nipples were two pink dots on his chest, and all Daichi could think was how easy they perked up.

“Touch your nipples” the words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. Koushi’s eyes opened wide, and Daichi knew he ruined everything.

“I-I’m sorry, you don’t have to i-”

“Fuck, Daichi” Koushi breathed out, and Daichi noticed his pupils were so wide that, from that distance, he couldn’t see his caramel-colored iris. A few seconds later, his free hand started to play with his nipple.

Daichi let out a shaky breath, his dick hardening even more on his hand.

“Daichi, tell me- tell me what to do” Koushi’s tone was almost of begging.

“Keep playing with your nipple. Yeah, like that. Pretend it’s me there, playing with you, preparing you to be all hot and bothered for me”

The first moan fell from Koushi’s lips, and it was even more beautiful than Daichi remembered.

“Take your hand off your dick” Daichi instructed. “I don’t want you coming too soon”

Koushi shuddered and obeyed.

“Now I see there’s another place needing attention. Why don’t you fuck yourself with your fingers for me, babe? Pretend it’s me there, preparing you nice and slow for something bigger”

Koushi whimpered and reached for his lube, pouring the rest of the content on his fingers. He spread his legs wider and directed his fingers there. He teased the rim a little before inserting his index finger, gasping.

“Move your finger slowly” Daichi commanded. Koushi did as told, and Daichi watched as his finger disappeared almost completely before coming out again. Koushi’s other hand went to the other nipple. “Put another finger in” Daichi ordered, and watched as his pink hole swallowed easily the second finger. Daichi’s hand became faster on his dick. Fuck, he was  _ so hard _ !

He groaned when Koushi arched his back, his eyes opening wide and a lewd moan drawling from his mouth. Daichi knew he found it.

“Found it, babe?”

“Y-Yeah” Koushi answered, breathless. “Y-You always find it so q-quick”

“Keep rubbing it. Pretend it’s me there, it’s my dick filling you so nicely." Koushi groaned. “Put another finger, babe”

Koushi took his fingers out before entering himself again, adding the third finger. With the way he moaned so loudly, Daichi knew he hit right in his prostrate again.

“Fuck, Kou” Daichi moaned, his hand going faster on his dick, imagining he was there with Koushi, filling him, touching, kissing. “You look so  _ good _ right now”

“D-Dai” Koushi moaned. “Dai, you feel so good!”

“Fuck” Daichi groaned.

“D-Dai, Dai, I’m- ah! I’m close!” Koushi whimpered.

“I’m c-close too- ah! Cum, babe, cum for me!” Daichi moaned.

“D-Dai, AH!” he screamed, coming on his hand.

“Kou-ah!” Daichi came right after.

They relaxed on their bed, breathing heavily. Daichi took his phone closer, and Koushi did the same. They were pretending, Daichi knew. Pretending they weren’t apart, that it was them breathing on each other ears, close, in each other arms.

Daichi heard a sniff.

“Hey, Kou, what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing” he answered in a choked voice, and Daichi saw the red blotches coloring his face.

“Why are you crying?”

“I… I-I’m not crying” he lied, turning his head. But Daichi knew him well enough.

“Tell me what’s wrong, babe,” he asked, his voice soothing, trying to hide his worry. “Am I _that_ bad on phone sex?” he tried a joke, allowing himself a little smile when he heard Koushi’s choked laugh.

“No, Dai… it was perfect. _That’s_ the problem”

“I don’t get it…”

“It’s just… it’s nothing”

“Kou…”

“It’s stupid, Daichi. Really”

“It’s not stupid if it made you cry. Did someone do something to you?”

“No… not exactly…”

“Koushi”

“It’s just… you are so far away… and the phone sex was so perfect and _you_ were so perfect like you always are and I just… miss you…” he said the last part in a small voice.

“Kou…”

Daichi felt the tears beginning to collect in his eyes. He didn’t expect that answer. He didn’t expect that him studying abroad would hurt his boyfriend so much.

“Kou, do you want me to come back?”

“No!” Koushi answered, alarmed, looking back at the camera with his eyes widened. “Daichi, no! You worked so hard to get the scholarship, and this is being so good to you! It’s important for your future!”

“But it isn’t more important than you”

Koushi smiled, that grateful smile that he loved so much, and stopped crying, being calmer.

“I’m going to be fine, Dai, really. It’s just a few months, I can take it. This is important to you, and for me too. I’m so proud of you, babe! I would _never_ forgive myself if I made you give up an opportunity like that! We have the rest of our lives to be together”

Daichi smiled.

“We surely do”

“I’ll call you every night. And pick you at the airport when you come back” Koushi promised.

“I’ll you hold you and never let you go. I’ll kiss you, embrace you… _fuck you_ …” Koushi giggled at Daichi’s blush with the last promise. “And I’ll pull you to lay on my chest, whisper on your ear how much I love you, sleep with you in my arms, wake you up with breakfast on the bed…”

“We’ll walk together to college” Koushi continued for him. “You will tell me everything about your study abroad, how _great_ it was for you because I know it is and I’m _so happy_ for you, while I intertwine our fingers… you’ll tell me that with me there it would have been more perfect because you are cheesy like that” he teased.

“But I _did_ want you to have come with me. Everything _is_ perfect when I’m with you…”

“Cheesy!”

“It’s true, though”

Koushi laughed, and Daichi smiled, lovingly. They fell into a comfortable silence for some minutes.

“I love you, Dai” Koushi whispered.

“I love you too, Kou”

They fell asleep with their call still on, listening to each other breaths, longing for when they were reunited again.

°°°

Koushi walked in circles, ignoring the strange looks he received. The _damn_ plane wasn’t arriving! He was usually a patient person, but he couldn’t wait anymore. Okay, he _did_ arrive two hours earlier, even if their apartment wasn’t that far from the airport. But he couldn’t wait home anymore. At least there, he would have the crowd of people to prevent him from screaming and pulling his hair.

He barely knew what he was feeling anymore. He was excited, happy, anxious, nervous at the same time. And worried. _Anything_ could happen! The plane could fall, Daichi could have got on the wrong plane and end up in _Brazil_ or something, his plane could have been abducted, he could even have been abducted by aliens! (Maybe he was spending too much time around Oikawa…).

He was running through his head once again all the possible outcomes when he saw him. Not that he stood out, Daichi actually had a very standard appearance – except for those arms and legs and chest and... hum -, but Koushi could spot him anywhere. He ran and jumped on him before Daichi saw him.

Daichi dropped his bags and caught him, holding him so strong that it hurt a little. But Koushi didn’t mind. He was _finally_ on his arms again! Nothing in the world mattered anymore.

Oh, how much he missed his smell, his body against his. He was crying and Daichi was too, and to hell with anyone who judged them.

“Daichi!” was the only word Koushi said, before he kissed him, hard and clumsy, desperate, but with no less love and longing. “I missed you _so much!_ ” Koushi said when they pulled away, starting to sob.

“I missed you too, Kou,” he said, drying Koushi’s tears, even if Daichi himself was crying. “But I’m here now”

“Next time I’m going with you!”

“Fuck, _please_! I can’t take more six months away from you!”

Koushi smiled, kissing him again, this time less rushed.

They pulled away when the air became extremely necessary, and Koushi took a bag, intertwining their fingers with his free hand.

“You know, I made a poster,” Koushi said. “But I lost it”

Daichi laughed.

“Of course you did,” he said, affectionate.

“Hey, I dropped it to jump on you! Worth it!” Koushi pouted.

“It sure did” Daichi agreed, with a playful smile on his face, a smile which Koushi missed _so fucking much_ , leaning in to kiss Koushi’s cheek. 

He smiled back, leaning on his shoulder. Daichi enlaced his hip.

“It feels good to be home”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time!


End file.
